Motor-driven chain saws of this kind are referred to as so-called top-handle chain saws which are especially utilized in caring for trees. The operator of the chain saw climbs into the tree requiring care or the operator must change position in the tree while having only one hand free since the other hand must hold the chain saw. In use, the chain saw is often braced on the thigh of the operator with the rearward end of the housing in order to perform a cutting operation without endangering the operator.